


Death Of His Child(ren)

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: based on a very sadeditby a good friend of mine





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Bruce thought the worst pain he'd ever face came from losing his parents. He had no idea how wrong he was. The worst pain came from burying his children before their time.

A part of Bruce thought that with each death it might get easier. It never did.

* * *

Sitting in front of Jason's grave, Bruce was lost to the world. He was so lost that he barely noticed when Alfred came to stand behind him.

"Master Bruce?"

"It's all my fault Alfred. If I had never made him Robin he'd still be here. Hell if I had just stayed out of his life altogether he'd still be here."

Alfred sighed.

"You can't think like that Master Bruce. Master Jason might still have died if you had never adopted him. All you can do is remember how much you loved your son and how happy he was here."

Bruce, in his typical manner, disregarded the advice as the guilt tore him up. He swore on Jason's grave that he would never have another Robin…

* * *

The only death Bruce never blamed himself for was Cassandra's. That didn't mean it hurt any less or that he didn't have regrets.

When Bruce heard the news, he froze. His daughter couldn't be dead. Had he remembered to tell her how much he loved her the last time he'd seen her? Did she know? She had to have known.

Bruce wanted revenge but he couldn't do it. He hadn't taken revenge for Jason and Cassandra wouldn't have wanted him to go against his ideals. No not when those ideals were the ones she loved so much.

At least Bruce never saw the body. A painful hope created from an empty grave that almost hurt more than a filled one.

* * *

Stephanie wasn't dead. Bruce knew she wasn't. She was filled with too much life to be dead.

Bruce had been once again been too late to save a Robin and Stephanie had paid for it. She… it was too painful to even think about.

Stephanie's death was similar to Jason that it hurt far more than Bruce had expected. He had never intended to become attached but Stephanie had a way to worm her way into people's hearts.

Bruce still hadn't learned his lesson. Being Robin was dangerous and Stephanie had paid the price of Bruce's mistakes.

* * *

Bruce knew Damian's death wasn't entirely his fault. His mother's mistakes had just as much of a hand as Bruce's mistakes did.

Damian may have been abrasive and quite frankly rude but he had also been the youngest and it splintered Bruce's already broken family even more.

Relationships that had been mending started breaking apart again and Bruce came so close to hating Talia. In the end he couldn't hate her because he wasn't the only one who lost his son.

* * *

"Dick!"

No not another one. Bruce couldn't lose his first child. He couldn't. Dick meat too much to his family.

He carefully cradled his eldest. Dick forced his eyes open.

"Hey Bruce, I had a pretty good run. I'll make sure to say hey to Damian and your parents for you."

"Don't you dare Dick. You're not going to die here. I'll save you. We'll fix things."

Dick laughed weakly. It sounded all wrong. Dick's laugh was supposed to vibrant and bring joy to everyone around him as well.

"I'm sorry Bruce but it looks like my luck's run out. Take care of everyone for me."

Dick drew his last breath and Bruce broke. Another son lost and the pain was unbearable. Two of his sons gone. One estranged. And his last son distant with their sister far away.

Bruce should never have become a parent but he also knew he couldn't bring himself to wish it had never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i can be found on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
